


Harry

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: Dales love for Harry. I got Harry’s dark moods from other movies I’ve seen Micheal in. He can be quite scary. 🙂
Relationships: Harry and Dale - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Harry

His eyes are as dark and deep as the mysteries of love itself.They bare his soul to the world if it chooses to look. They are deep , passionate , warm and comforting but can change in an instant to stormy , dark and dangerous. But whatever his mood Dale loves him.Dale is his light when he falls to the darkness.Dale sees his soul, he feels it and however dark he may get Dale will always be there for him to light his way.Always .


End file.
